


Bow Tie

by yaiga



Series: About those times when Coulson isn’t sure what Daisy is up to [1]
Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: Candies, Coulson POV, Cousy, Director Johnson, Drabble, F/M, HappyPhilDay3.0, Sort Of, and Coulson as always...clueless, belated fic, flirting and winks aka subtle ways for Director Johnson to woo his fave human being, vynils
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-17
Updated: 2018-07-17
Packaged: 2019-06-11 18:47:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 818
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15321906
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yaiga/pseuds/yaiga
Summary: This is a very belated fic for the HappyPhilDay event on Tumblr, and it's like arriving late to the party but...I wanted to post it anyway.





	Bow Tie

Of course he has noticed she is acting weirdly with him lately, or maybe weird is not the right word for it, maybe just with certain _overly_ fondness, more than usual he can tell.

She uses to gaze at him during the meetings, even when isn’t him who is debriefing, _mostly_ when he isn’t the one debriefing, and when he catches her staring, instead of averting her eyes away, she just smiles at him, cheeky and sweet, and it’s that kind of sweet smile of hers that makes him feel something funny in his stomach.

Or the chocolate bars he finds on his desk every morning, or the new vinyl he has been looking for weeks, or a date in that impossible highly recommended workshop for Lola to be pampered. And a part of him worries that people starts to realize about her obvious penchant for him,  not that it would be a new thing, everybody knows about their close relationship, but he is thinking about their enemies or even PR, that’s it, and that he becomes a weakness for her, more now she is the Director. And the other part worries about the possible meaning of this new attitude of hers towards him, the flirty remarks, the stares… she winked at him yesterday for no reason! And he has no clue about what is it into her mind.

He is thinking about it while he buttons up his white shirt looking at himself in the mirror of his restroom, finally tucking in into the slacks of his tuxedo, grabbing the jacket later to put it on, and it should be awkward with Daisy just a door away, sitting on his armchair in her black long strapless dress and heels, scrolling through her tablet, waiting for him. But things are weird anyway so… and they’re having this undercover mission together, and he feels all shifty tonight.

He frowns at his reflection, suddenly looking down around the sink for the missing piece of his garment.

-Have you seen my…- he falters as his eyes fell upon the black piece of cloth on the table, a few inches away from where Daisy is propped, his head poking round the door. 

-Uh?- she mutters lifting her gaze from the screen to look at him, her eyes roaming his frame from hair to toe, and he feels warm on his cheeks at her appreciative inspection.

-Here is it- he says walking over and ignoring the sudden heat, grabbing the bow tie in his hand, and placing it over his collar. He is about to go back to the bathroom to fix it in front of the mirror, but she stops him grabbing his prosthetic.

-Let me- she says, and for a moment he is not sure what she is asking for, or he’s not sure of wanting to know, if the wild flutter in his chest is any indication.

He stands still, almost frozen as she places herself closer in front of him. Her eyes wander on his face as her hands touch both ends of the fabric, and the right corner of her mouth curls upward. He suddenly feels thirsty under the scrutiny of those big brown eyes, his throat dry and he prays to control the swallowing reflex because he is sure he doesn’t need anything else to prove he is nervous under her attentions, he thinks the blush on his cheeks is enough. She smells really nice tonight; maybe later he’ll ask the name of the perfume, but not now, when he can’t help looking down at her, at the brown curls falling on her cheek, at her cute pert nose, or her lower lip trapped between her teeth in concentration as she works on his bow tie; he can hear the fabric sliding over itself, the sound of her short nails grazing lightly at it, any other sound muting as he relaxes, enjoying the view.

-Done- she presses a hand on his chest, smiling, and it ends too soon, and he is kinda disappointed.

-I didn’t know you knew how to tie a bow tie? - is the only thing he seems to muster to say.

-I’d watched a tutorial in YouTube, piece of cake- she shrugs nonchalant, and his gaze fell swiftly on her naked shoulders and collarbone.

-Ah…- he manages to reply.

 

He is checking it on the mirror, and he nods impressed, is a perfect knot, when an doubt pops into his mind. The door is open, and from where he is standing he can watch Daisy, who is back to work on the tablet.

He leans on the threshold, a frown wrinkling his forehead as he looks at her.

-And why did you learn how to tie a bow tie? Is not like you’re wearing one-

She smirks this time, rising an eyebrow at him.

-You sure you don’t know the answer to that question?-

 

 

 

 

 

 


End file.
